Percy Jackson: High School
by Gumball8866
Summary: A few weeks after the giant war. Percy became the titan of time. Faces a new challenge...High School. Percy/Thalia. UP FOR ADOPTION! PM Me if you want to adopt this story.


Percy Jackson: High School

It's been a few weeks since the end of the giant war. The casualties were few. Annabeth, Connor and Travis, some Hunters and Romans. The gods offered me godhood, but I refused. Instead I told them I wanted to travel the country for a while. While they were aggravated I didn't accept godhood, they respected my wish. As I was travelling through California, I decided to break the news to Annabeth's parents. It took me about three hours or so to finally leave their house. Afterwards, I passed by the Garden of the Hesperides. As I was walking by, something hit me on the back of my head knocking me out. When I came to, I noticed I was surrounded by Titans. Or more specifically: Rhea, Oceanus (shocker), Tethys, Hyperion, Themis, Iapetus, Krios, Phoebe, Thea, Prometheus, Metis, Koios, and Mnemosyne.

**PERCY POV**

"Hey guys," I said nervously.  
"Relax Perseus, we do not wish you harm," Rhea said.  
"Then what do you want."  
"Simple. You are to be the Titan of time," Themis said.  
"But I don't want to be a Titan."  
"Well, too bad," Rhea said. That's when they started chanting in Ancient Greek.  
"Εμείς, το Συμβούλιο Titan, καλούν τον Δημιουργό Χάος για να αλλάξει αυτό το Half-Blood στο Τιτάνα του χρόνου. Αφήστε το αίμα των αθανάτων, Χρυσή Ιχώρ, ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες του. Ας τις εξουσίες του χρόνου ροής μέσα από αυτόν." (We, the Titan Council, call upon the Creator Chaos to change this Half-Blood into the Titan of Time. Let the blood of immortals, Golden Ichor, flow through his veins. Let the powers of Time flow through him.)  
"It is done," Rhea said,"Now Percy, for the rest of the summer you have to stay at Orthrys and train."  
"Okay," I said dejectedly. "But after that I can do whatever I want right?"  
"Sure," Phoebe said.

**TIME SKIP: 3 MONTHS LATER (Still PERCY POV)**

Well, the summer's over, guess I can go home now. Last week Got an Iris-Message from Thalia Grace.

**FLASHBACK**

I was working on stopping time on a rock and using my water powers to erode it faster by speeding time up in a certain area by years. That was when Thalia's face popped up.

**THALIA POV(STILL FLASHBACK)**  
That kelp-head, where the Hades has he been! Percy Jackson, that name brings up weird feelings. The only reason I joined The Hunt was because Percy and Annabeth were dating and I wanted Percy, but he kept Annabeth so happy that I didn't want to take that away. But now, he's single. I created an Iris-Message link and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson." When his image appeared, I couldn't recognize where he was.

**PERCY POV**

When she yelled at me, I immediately made everything look as normal as possible. "Hey Thals. Whatcha up to?" "Oh, nothing much. I was thinking about going to school after the summers over. You?" "Just hanging in Cali. What do you need?" "I was just wondering if theres a possibility I could go to school with you this year?" "Sure." After that she just ended the call.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Anyway, I was meeting her at Camp so I can show her to the school where my step-dad Paul Blofis works, Goode High real reason why I said Thalia could go to school with me is because I like her….a lot. The reason I settled for Annabeth was because Thalia joined The Hunters. Just as I got to the top of Half-Blood Hill, I saw Thalia come running towards me from the Zeus Cabin.

"Hey Thals, how's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Same old, same old. So, is there a reason you wanted to go to school with me?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you I left the hunters."

* * *

**Authors Note:** **Sorry guys but I have just lost inspiration in this story. To those who followed and/or reviewed: Thank you. I am sorry to those who expected another chapter. Now, to anyone who wants to adopt this story; either leave a comment in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
